La dernière lettre de Dumbledore
by Ylen
Summary: Après le combat final Harry lit la lettre que Dumbledore lui a adressée. Sa dernière...


**Titre :** La dernière lettre de Dumbledore

**Auteur :** Ylen

**Genre ** General

**Disclaimer** Je ne suis pas JK Rowling, je ne possède donc ni Dumbledore, ni Harry, ni les Weasley, ni quoi que ce soit d'autre qui soit issu du monde merveilleux des héros à lunettes.

**Résumé : **Après le combat final, Harry lit la lettre que Dumbledore lui a adressée avant de mourir.

_Harry,_

_Je ne sais pas quel jour nous sommes, mais si tu lis cette lettre, c'est que tu as réussi et que le monde de la magie est débarrassé de Lord Voldemort. Cela signifie également que j'ai succombé et que tu es seul désormais ; seul à décider de ce que seras ton avenir. J'ignore si l'Ordre a survécu, mais il est inutile à présent. Notre tâche était de t'aider à vaincre Voldemort et elle est accomplie._

_Je sais que les prochains mois vont être difficiles pour toi, malgré ta victoire. Car il est des choses qui font partie de nous pour toujours. Tu es un assassin, ou du moins est-ce ainsi que tu le vois. Te répéter que c'était ton destin et que les sorciers que tu as tués méritaient la mort ne te sera d'aucun réconfort pour le moment, mais je crois en ta guérison et j'espère qu'un jour tu retrouveras la paix._

_La vie peut se montrer cruelle parfois. Car c'est le pouvoir qui t'a donné la victoire qui déchire à présent ton âme. « ...un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore... » __et__ en ce sens peut-être l'envies-tu. Probablement... J'imagine que tu n'as nul besoin d'entendre à nouveau cette maudite prophétie, mais il faut que tu comprennes. Ce sont nos choix qui déterminent ce que nous sommes, je te l'avais déjà dit mais je te le répète. Tu aurais pu refuser ce destin et fuir. Et même si cela aurait causé des évènements terribles, cela aurait été ton choix et nous aurions dû le respecter. Après tout, tu n'avais rien demandé... Mais tu as accepté et tu t'es battu. Tu as accepté cette responsabilité, sans en voir toutes les conséquences et peut-être même sans t'en rendre vraiment compte, mais en sachant au plus profond de ton cœur que tu perdrais tout ce qui t'es cher. C'est pour cela que je crois en ta guérison. Tu as agi en connaissance de cause et tu n'avais aucune influence sur ce que tu regrettes à présent. Lorsque tu réaliseras cela, alors toi aussi tu seras sauvé. Cela prendra du __temps__, beaucoup de temps, des années...Mais j'ai confiance et je garde espoir._

_La mort de Sirius n'était pas de ton fait, ni celle de Miss Granger ou du jeune M. __Londubat__. Tous trois avaient choisi de se battre, tout comme toi. Bien sûr, tu vas penser que s'ils se sont battus c'est pour toi, que c'est toi qui les as entraînés dans cette guerre. En effet, il ne servirait à rien de le nier. C'est effectivement pour toi qu'ils se sont battus et ont péri, tout comme c'est pour eux que tu t'es battu et a vaincu. Ils savaient ce qu'ils risquaient et ont choisi de l'affronter. C'était une décision qui n'appartenait qu'à eux et même __toi__ n'aurais pu leur faire changer. Et si Neville n'avait pas été là tu serais mort à l'heure qu'il est. Tout comme Hermione t'as permis d'accomplir la prophétie alors que moi-même je n'aurais pu t'aider comme elle l'a fait. C'est une mince consolation et je ne prétends pas que la compréhension de ce qui s'est passé fera disparaître la douleur. Non...tu la porteras pour le restant de tes jours...Mais ces évènements tragiques n'étaient pas de ta faute, il faut que tu le saches et que tu l'acceptes._

_Quant à M. Weasley...que dire de lui ? Je suppose, et je pense ne pas me tromper, que c'est à lui que tu dois d'être autant rongé par la culpabilité. Malheureusement, c'est sa décision sur laquelle tu as eu le moins d'influence. Quelle tournure inattendue... J'aurais préféré qu'il n'en soit pas ainsi...Voldemort l'a tué. N'est-ce pas étrange ? Ronald Weasley, premier Mangemort, celui qui a apporté le plus d'informations sur Harry Potter, celui qui a tué __Alastor__Maugrey__Nymphadora__Tonks__ et ses propres parents au nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres...Tué par celui-ci car il a hésité... Nous ne saurons jamais quelle aurait été sa décision : t'aurait-il finalement tué, toi Harry Potter, son meilleur ami, au nom de Voldemort ? Il n'a pas eu le temps de répondre et je n'essaierai pas de le faire. Bien sûr, il serait plus facile de penser qu'i était totalement passé au mal et qu'il t'aurait tué sans plus de cérémonie. Il n'aurait été qu'un Mangemort de plus et il serait alors beaucoup plus simple d'accepter sa mort... C'est une question à laquelle il te faudra trouver une réponse seule, car c'est une étape cruciale dans ton processus de guérison._

_Tes études à Poudlard sont maintenant terminées et tu n'as plus de raison de retourner à Privet Drive. Je suppose que tu t'en doutes, mais Sirius t'avais légué sa maison au 12, Square __Grimmaurd__. Tu pourras y emménager dès que tu le souhaiteras. _

_L'hôpital Ste Mangouste m'avait fait parvenir des nouvelles de __Ginny__ Weasley. Son état s'est grandement amélioré et elle devrait pouvoir te rejoindre rapidement. J'ignore si elle souhaitera aller au Terrier pour voir Fred et George quand ils reviendront. Quoi qu'il en soit, je leur a__vais__ demandé d'enlever les affaires de leurs parents ainsi que celles de Charlie et Percy avant de partir... Je suis heureux que les jumeaux ne soient pas encore rentrés de mission pour le combat. La famille Weasley est celle que je souhaitais le plus préserver, c'est malheureusement celle qui a le plus souffert... Dire qu'aucun d'eux ne participera au combat final..._

_Si tout mon plan n'a pas échoué, Remus Lupin doit être en vie. Il s'occupera de toi. Il habitait Square __Grimmaurd__ avec Sirius lorsque la maison servait de quartier général à l'Ordre, je suis persuadé que tu ne verras pas d'inconvénients à ce qu'il y reste. Je lui ai laissé des documents qu'il te remettra à ta majorité ainsi que quelques instructions._

_Pardonne-moi de ne pas pouvoir te dire tout cela de vive voix. C'était un risque qu'il fallait prendre et il y avait de grandes chances que cela finisse ainsi. Mais je ne suis pas mort à ta place, ne te rends pas responsable de mon décès. Il n'est pas encore temps pour toi de rejoindre tes parents, ni Sirius. Il te reste encore __Ginny__, Remus, les jumeaux et bien d'autres qui auront besoin de toi comme tu auras besoin d'eux._

_La vie ira en s'améliorant, tu verras, même si c'est difficile à concevoir pour le moment. Crois en ceux qui t'entourent comme nous avons cru en toi. Nous avions raison, alors fais-moi confiance une dernière fois._

_Vis pour nous tous._

_Avec mes plus sincères remerciements_

_Albus__ Dumbledore_


End file.
